Shades of Fury series
Shades of Fury series by Kasey MacKenzie Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview As both Fury and Chief Magical Investigator for the Boston PD, Marissa Holloway makes it a point to get mad and get even! Hell hath nothing worse than a Fury scorned… As a Fury, Marissa Holloway belongs to an Arcane race that has avenged wrongdoing since time immemorial. As Boston’s Chief Magical Investigator for the past five years, she’s doing what she was born to: solving supernatural crimes. ~ Kasey Mackenzie » Red Hot Fury Leads Species *Furies Primary Supe *Greek gods What Sets it Apart *Furies are a nice break from vampires and shifters and mages. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative in Riss's voice Books in Series Shades of Fury series: # Red Hot Fury (2010) # Green-Eyed Envy (2011) # Blackhearted Betrayal (2012) World Building Setting Boston Supernatural Elements ✥ Supes: Furies, Warhounds, magic tattoos, Cat shifters, Shadowhounds, spirits, Harpies, Sidhe (faeries), Giants, Goblins, Bastai (aka Cats), ✥ Mythologies: Greek, Egyptian, Celtic, Nordic, and German * [http://www.kaseymackenzie.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/ArcaneGuide1Furiesv21.pdf ‎'Guide to the Furies' ~ pdf] Glossary: * Classes of Furies: Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera * Furies: the peacemakers of the supernatural world; they try to protect mortals from villainous supernaturals. * Tisiphone: (Riss is one) wears red and deals mainly with homicides * Arcane Races: (supernaturals?) * “weps”: weapons * Warhound: shape-shifter—related to the Egyptian god, Anubis * Shadowhounds: * Nemeses: investigators with enforcement powers * Anubis: Jackal-Headed Egyptian god 'Groups & Organizations': * Magical Crime Unit: of the Boston Police Department * Fury Sisterhood: * Triad: World bases her Furies on the ones from Greek mythology, but with a twist. In myth, there were three Furies: Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Here, these names represent not individual Furies, but classes of Furies. Riss is a Tisiphone. This means she wears red and deals mainly with homicides. ~ GR Reader Protagonist Marissa “Riss” Holloway is a Fury—once human but now morphed into a magical being serving as Boston’s chief magical investigator, part of the mortal Boston Police Department. Riss has two snake tattoos—one on each arm—that become live venomous serpents when she calls on them to help her fight or to heal her wounds. Rissa can shapeshift into various disguises, and when she is full Fury form, she sprouts wings. She has super strength and speed, and when she lets her inner rage rise, she can boil the blood of her enemies. If that rage gets out of control, however, she will turn into a Harpy—a hyper, crazier version of a Fury. The Furies are the peacemakers of the supernatural world; they try to protect mortals from villainous supernaturals. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE—Red Hot Fury (2010): Introducing a sizzling new urban fantasy series featuring Marissa Holloway, an immortal Fury who doesn't just get mad...she gets even. As a Fury, Marissa Holloway belongs to an Arcane race that has avenged wrongdoing since time immemorial. As Boston's chief magical investigator for the past five years, she's doing what she was born to do: solve supernatural crimes. But Riss's investigation into a dead sister Fury leads to her being inexplicably suspended from her job. And to uncover the truth behind this cover-up, she'll have to turn to her shape-shifting Warhound ex for help. ~ Goodreads | Red Hot Fury (Shades of Fury, #1) by Kasey MacKenzie ✤ BOOK TWO—Green-Eyed Envy (2011): Jealousy can be a killer... As a Fury, Marissa Holloway belongs to an Arcane race that has meted out justice since time immemorial. As Boston's chief magical investigator, it's her duty to solve any crimes committed by or against supernaturals. Months have gone by since Riss discovered some unwelcome truths about her past--and managed to stop a supernatural war. Since then things have been quiet. Too quiet. But that all changes when the bodies of Bastai, shapeshifters also known as Cats, begin piling up in Boston's magical underbelly--even though the legendary shifters are supposed to have ninety-nine lives. One common thread ties the victims together: all were old flames of FBI Agent Harper Cruz. And since Harper and Riss's lover Scott Murphy enjoyed a one-night stand before he and Riss reunited, the Fury has twice the incentive to crack the case wide open, before the killer's green-eyed gaze turns in Scott's direction. ~ Goodreads | Green Eyed Envy (Shades of Fury, #2) by Kasey MacKenzie ✤ BOOK THREE—Blackhearted Betrayal (2012): Trust is a luxury some women can’t afford… As a Fury, Riss Holloway belongs to an arcane race that has meted out justice since time immemorial. As Boston’s Chief Magical Investigator, she’s responsible for solving any crimes committed by or against supernaturals. But now that she’s going home, Riss has no idea just how dangerous–and personal–the crimes have become. Riss Holloway has taken a leave of absence from her mortal job as Chief Magical Investigator for the Boston PD. Right now she’s determined to focus on her Fury duties: like assisting her mother with an unsettling friction brewing in the Sisterhood–a faction of Furies sworn to serve all the Deities equally. Until now. Someone is playing favorites. As a result Riss is ushered into a tumultuous civil war–and not one just tearing apart the Sisterhood, but one embroiling every god and goddess into the chaos as well. What was once a precept, to stand as a united whole policing arcanekind for millennia, has been divided by something Riss never imagined–and choosing sides could be the most dangerous move she’s ever made. ~ Goodreads | Blackhearted Betrayal (Shades of Fury, #3) by Kasey MacKenzie ✤ BOOK FOUR—Blackhearted Betrayal (2012): ~ Goodreads | White-Knuckled Fear (Shades of Fury, #4) by Kasey MacKenzie Category:Series